


The Sweetest Devotion

by WritingBarnes



Series: Shoebox [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, POV Natasha Romanov, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Romanorogers - Freeform, Steve/bucky/nat - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBarnes/pseuds/WritingBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Steve knew Natasha better than she knew herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a short drabble but I got a little carried away. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Natasha Romanoff knew how misogynistic men work like the back of her hands. S.H.I.E.L.D, ironically, have an abundant of them loitering around and she wondered how Peggy Carter would feel if she knew about this, especially if she knew how misogynists like them won’t last a day in Red Room. Like she had said, there were a lot of them, hidden under respectable S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms and badges. But none of them pissed her of than the man standing next to her. She fought the urge to roll her eyes when Karl, one of her junior agent Coulson assigned to her (no one lasted long enough out of fear), took the credit for saving the lives of the children she found under the rubble. He didn’t stop there. He continued on and complained about her instructions and her work ethics (that man is asking for death, she was sure of that).

 

Natasha was not a petty person but the hot weather in Cairo made her more irritable than usual and she could feel her skin prickled in annoyance when the man did not stop boasting about his heroic endeavor to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Her composed face twitched. Steve was too bothered by Karl to notice the changes on her expression (she had fight the urge to smile at the thought of Steve trying to hold back from snapping at the guy) but she didn’t need to look at James to know the man noticed how annoyed she was right now. She may know men like the back of her hand, but James? James knew every single part of her better than she knew herself. She risked a glance at him and glowered when his lips curled into a tiny smile, his eyes glinted in amusement, as if challenging her to deck the guy. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. _Challenge accepted_. James’s smile widened and he didn’t even bother to hide his raucous laughter when she decked Karl’s mouth twenty seconds later. Steve quietly smiled as he turned to Natasha, his face bright with mirth.

 

“You should not deck your junior agent, Natasha.” Steve chided but Natasha knew better to think Steve was scolding her. So she shrugged her shoulder and turned to Karl. He was kneeling on the ground, both of his hands covering his bleeding mouth. Good. That ought to teach him not to degrade women.

 

“The weather’s really hot today.” She unabashedly replied. Steve laughed and Bucky held his friend’s shoulder for support at her incoherent answer.

 

“I knew there’s a reason why we love you, _Natalia_.” James gleefully said. He took her hand and pulled her close to his side to plant a kiss on her head, knowing how much she hated public display of affection. He didn’t know how much it made her heart fluttered and he didn’t need to know. She pushed the thoughts away and gave him a playful smack on his metal arm.

 

“Get that hot arm away from me, James.”

 

“Hot arm?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Admit it, Natalia, you think I’m hot.”

 

“I’m not blind.” She retorted with a smirk.

 

“Let’s get back.” Steve nodded at the agents. They were trying their best not to laugh and he knew some of them failed. Some were even whooping in joy when Karl huffed.

 

“You don’t be a misogynistic ass and survive in this new S.H.I.E.L.D, kid.” Steve told Karl before he followed Bucky and Natasha into the helicarrier.

 

* * *

 

They were together even before they came to term with their own feelings. It started with just James and Natasha. No one can deny their chemistry and love for each other. Natasha always put James first before anyone else. It has always been that way, even during her KGB days. And it will always be that way. The same goes for her. James didn’t put down his riffle until he knew she was safe. He dove into the ocean without second thoughts when a HYDRA agent knocked her unconscious and pushed her over the ship. James and Natasha. Natasha and James. They fought well together. More than well. That was she always thought.

 

Natasha didn’t know when Steve came into the equation. She didn’t realize how protective she was of him until someone shot him right in the stomach. She didn’t hesitate to shot few rounds of bullets through the perpetrator’s head. She didn’t even bat an eyelash as she watched the man slumped into the cold ground, blood pooling around him. Her feet took her back to Steve who was trying to stand with James’ help. Steve gave her a look that made her look away. It was too much. James didn’t need her to say anything. He knew. Just like he knew how much she cares about him. He smiled and offered his left arm to her. She took it without any hesitation and the three of them walked back to the jet. She tried to ignore Steve’s warm eyes as she helped him lied down on a gurney. The smile he gave her tells her she didn’t have to say or do anything. He knew. His soft grip on her hand loosened when she firmly kissed his lips. James chuckled behind them, muttering something about how hot they would look if Steve weren’t a bleeding mess. They were too busy laughing to kiss again. Adrenaline does wonders to their brains, she thought.

 

Natasha ran back to her apartment when they landed. She felt her chest tightened and her hands trembled as she tried to pry open the door. The adrenaline has washed off and now she was left with the aftermath of their kiss. And James. Oh God. She didn’t know what to think about the look on James’ face. She couldn’t. Her face flushed red and she crawled into her bed, the sheet cool and smooth again her skin and she let out a shaky breath. She could still feel Steve’s soft lips on hers, how he was too gentle when he kissed her, as if she a fragile thing. Natasha laughed. Tears streamed down her face. No. No. It was not supposed to be this way, she thought. She could barely admit her growing love for James and now this?

 

But of course. Of course Steve knew her like James knew her. He didn’t say anything when she quietly slipped into his hospital room the next night. He opened his eyes and she staggered back in surprise. There was so much love and it made her stomach turned. James was still asleep on the couch across the room, oblivious to what was happening. Steve offered his hand, just like how he always does. She took it, slowly and hesitant, eyes glued on his blue eyes and loving smile. It was too much. But Natasha was greedy and she was selfish. So she climbed into the bed and curled herself next to him. He wrapped his arm around her petite body and she fell asleep with his steady heartbeat as her lullaby.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until a month later did she finally addressed her feelings. They just finished a mission in Bali and Fury gave them a few days off to enjoy the beautiful island (she suspected it was Steve who made him gave them some time off). They stayed at a remote villa far from the city, opting a quiet and serene area to unwind. The green rice fields provided an excellent distraction when Steve and James walked over to her and sat on a plastic rattan lounge chair next to hers. They didn’t say anything. So she gathered her courage and pulled up her sunglasses, her green eyes filled with adoration and love and she wondered if she even need to say anything for them to know how much she loved them. She didn’t need to. They knew her too well. She watched James’ lips twitched into a boyish smile that made her heart lurched and Steve… Steve’s smile wasn’t so innocent either. He had his trademark half smile on his face as he rested his hand on her calf.

 

She swallowed thickly. There was just so much love and dammit, she was not going to a selfless bitch and turned away. She had been through enough suffering and she deserved this, she chanted as her hands shakily reached for them. They didn’t even hesitate to pull her into their embrace and she let out the breath she has been holding on when Steve muttered their first ‘I love you.’. James muttered something about how sappy Steve was but she couldn’t care less. She attached her lips to James’, half her body still on Steve’s lap. They stayed in the same position until Steve tried to move, successfully tipping off the balance between them. The three of them fell to the wet floor, eyes crinkling as they laughed.

 

“I love you.” She finally said with a raspy voice.

 

“We know.” James smiled. She rolled her eyes but the smile never went away. God, everything felt like heaven. She was too happy it scared her. But Steve quickly pulled her into a searing kiss before she could doubt herself. His thumbs made a circular pattern on her waist as he deepened the kiss and she vaguely heard James’ quiet groan before he latched his lips on her bare shoulder.

 

 


End file.
